In some modern mobility networks, much of the available spectrum may have been allocated to carriers. Thus, in some cases it may be difficult to obtain spectrum without incumbents agreeing to release all, or at least a portion, of the spectrum allocation associated with that carrier. Incumbents, however, may be government and/or military entities such as radar operators, military services, or the like. In some such cases, these military operators and/or other governmental entities may be unwilling to release their spectrum or even a portion thereof for a variety of reasons such as, for example, the resources may be vital to whatever purpose they serve, the cost of replacing and/or upgrading the resources with new equipment may exceed budgetary constraints, or the like.
To address these and other issues, the Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) recently ordered that the spectrum associated with 3.5 GHz will be shared between incumbents, new Priority Access Licensees (“PALs”), and General Access Licensees (“GALs”). Thus, future spectrum in certain bands, and not necessarily only the 3.5 GHz band, may be shared among military/government incumbents, commercial carriers, and new enterprises that may or may not be related to carriers. The sharing of spectrum may require a great deal of control and/or interaction to prevent interference between various types of communications, some of which may relate to military communications (that may be very sensitive to interference), some of which may be commercial in nature, and the like.